Lost But Found
by VampChi
Summary: Vergil comes back in to Dante's life and Dante wants to give him a piece of his mind! Yaoi warning. DxV


Me: Warning Yaoi. I own nothing!

* * *

><p>Lost But Found<p>

He was listening to his favorite song Devils Never Cry and reading his favorite magazine. Once every while brushing back some stray silver strands of hair from his crystal blue eyes.

"Damn business is slow!"The silver haired hunter said.

The man got up and went in to the so-called kitchen and got a box of cold pepperoni pizza. While in the kitchen the hunter heard someone come in his shop.

He walked out of the kitchen of course he forgot he wasn't wearing a shirt just his black pants and black boots. As he walked in he saw...Well himself or rather his twin brother.

"Verg!"The silver haired hunter said happily throwing his pizza on his desk,which landed perfectly.

The man rushed over to his brother and hugged when he hugged his brother he felt warm liquid coming from his back.

"Vergil what happened!'The man almost screamed.

"Dante calm down. Me and some Demons had a small disagreement that's all."Vergil said brushing his brother aside and headed to the couch showing his back to Dante. Dante saw that his blue coat had huge slash marks going through it to his shirt and flesh. He was bleeding a lot.

"Vergil that's not a small disagreement!"Dante said going to his twin.

"Dear brother do keep it down me head is spinning."Vergil said annoyed.

Dante grabbed his brother's left arm and piratically dragged him upstairs to to bathroom. When they got there Dante set Vergil on the toilet seat and went to the cabinet and got out a first-aid kit. Yes Dante had a first-aid kit. Dante cleaned and dressed Vergil's wounds and sighed happily that the wound was not fatal. Also that his Devil blood was starting to heal him. Dante was about to talk when he saw Vergil was asleep.

_When he gets up he has a lot explain._

Dante picked Vergil up and took him to the bedroom and laid him on the bed.

**Two Days Later**

Vergil groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and when his eyes were fully opened he saw he was in a bed,a warm room, and boxers.

_Ow my head._

Vergil looked around and saw his younger brother sleeping in a chair next to the bed. Vergil sat himself up and gently called to his little brother.

"Dante...Dante...Dante."Vergil lightly shook Dante."Dante wake up."He said softly.

Dante slightly opened his eyes then suddenly jumped up happy to see Vergil awake."VERG!"Dante yelled and tackled his brother on the bed.

"Dante get off me please."Vergil said in his icy-cold voice.

"Sorry just happy your finally up. It's been two whole days."Dante said getting off Vergil and sitting on his hunches.

"Yeah..."Vergil stayed quiet.

"Okay Verg I want some answers! 1)Why were you hurt and bleeding? 2)Where the hell have you been?"Dante asked very fast.

Vergil sighed and got himself back up."Well some who I was near a rip that went straight to the underworld. The Demons around didn't exactly like me so they wanted to take me on that's all."Vergil said getting comfortable.'We fought it just cost me a nic."

"A nic! You could have died from blood loss!"Dante pretty much yelled at his older brother.

"Keep it down your giving me a headache."Vergil said rubbing his temples.

Dante pouted but calmed down enough."So why come here? I could have killed you..."Dante said looking away somewhat.

"I wanted to see you encase I did kick the bucket."Vergil answered.

Vergil looked into his brother's calm blue eyes that so matched his.

_He looks so cute. I want...No I can't think that!_

Dante looked at Vergil and mentally kicked himself for a very impure thought he had."So your not going to tell me that you have a kid somewhere right."Dante said jokingly.

"No I'm not you. But now you know everything. Happy?"Vergil said icily.

"Yeah I guess."Dante scratched his head."I'm going to take a shower."Dante said as he got off the bed. Just as Dante got up and turned away he felt two strong arms go around his waist."Verg?"Dante asked not turning around.

"Don't go."Vergil whispered huskily yet seductively in Dante's ear.

Dante felt chills run down his spine. Dante stiffened as Vergil's hand's unbuckles his three belts swiftly."Vergil what are you doing?"Dante asked his voice shaky.

Vergil was moving his hands into Dante's pants when Dante stopped him."Okay Verg what the fuck?"Dante asked spinning around out of Vergil's grasp to look at him.

"That's exactly what."Vergil said grabbing Dante again and spinning him to where they were on the bed and Vergil was on top holding Dante's hands above his head."I want you and I want you now!"Vergil growled ferally.

"Okay bro you've had probably too many bumps or that blood loss really did something to you."Dante said trying to get free.

"Oh no I'm fine. I've had these feelings for a while just held them back, but now I want to let them out. I almost died without telling you...I don't want that to happen again."Vergil said with a smirk.

"Verg that's so wrong!"Dante said getting scared, but at the same time thinking: Yes!

"I know but I don't care anymore!"Vergil then crushed his lips against Dante's before he could talk again.

Dante wriggled for a while till finally he gave in and kissed him back.

Vergil broke the kiss his lips were mere inches from Dante's as he spoke in a low husky voice and his eyes turned from icy blue to blood red."Dante I've wanted to do this for so long. You don't know the hell I have been through to not jump you."Vergil said nuzzling Dante's neck.

"Verg I have a confession...I've had the same feelings."Dante said as he turned bright red and turned away from Vergil so he couldn't see his face.

"Well,well so my little brother has a thing for me."Vergil grinned making Dante look at him."Then let's make up for the lost years."

Vergil then crushed his lips to Dante's in a passionate and hungry kiss. Vergil then, with hungry hands roamed his brothers body. He moved his hands under Dante's shirt as Dante gasped into the kiss making Vergil smile. Vergil then pulled Dante's shirt up braking the kiss momentarily as he made the shirt be like a bond to keep Dante's hands up above he couldn't touch vergil at all.

Dante groaned at this but the groan turned to a moan as Vergil feather like touched a already hardening nipple. Dante closed his eyes as Vergil butterfly kissed Dante's cheek and neck. Dante clamped his mouth shut trying to not moan again.

"Now,now Dante open your mouth I want to hear your soft moans. And to hear you call me name."Vergil then let his fangs grow and then bit Dante's neck hard.

"Vergil!"Dante moaned as Vergil drank greedily from his twin's neck.

Vergil licked the puncture wounds to stem the bleeding and looked at his brother's now growing but glazed blue eyes.

"Verg..."Dante said breathlessly.

"Yes Dante? What do you want little brother?"Vergil looked at him.

"This..This is torture...Verg..."Dante groaned.

"Then your in for more torture."Vergil said as he kissed down Dante's neck to his chest and then captured a nipple in his mouth teasing and nipping at the nipple making it hard and erect.

After he was satisfied Vergil moved to the other nipple and let his finger tweak and play with the already erect moaned again as Vergil continued playing havoc on his brother's erect and sensitive nipple.

Then with quick and nimble fingers Vergil got Dante's pants down and off him releasing a very,very erect member of his(and I mean big member). Vergil smiled and looked at Dante.

"Already for fun Dante?"Vergil asked ghosting his hand over Dante's erection.

"Please Verg..."Dante whined, almost begged Vergil.

"Ah begging Dante? It's not becoming of you."Vergil chuckled.

Then with some strength left in him Dante bucked his hips up and his erection went into Vergil's hand and Dante sighed happily.

"Alright Dante I'll give you what you want."Vergil kissed Dante and started stroking Dante's hard erection.

_Verg that feels good._

Dante channeled to Vergil his eyes now fully glazed over with lust and want.

Vergil grinned into the kiss stroking faster till Dante couldn't take it and came all over Vergil's hand.

"That quick Dante?"Vergil said braking the kiss.

"Shut up Verg."Dante growled breathing harshly.

Vergil just grinned and then licked his fingers seductively as Dante watched,his member becoming erect once more at Vergil's erotic finger sucking.

"Ready for a second round already Dante?"Vergil chuckled.

"Your such an ass Verg."Dante groaned.

"Only to you Dante'' Vergil grinned as he moved his hand to Dante's ass."Let's get you ready here."Vergil then inserted a digit into Dante's ass.

"Verg!"Dante moaned and his eyes rolled onto the back of his head.

"You sound so sinful when you moan me name."Vergil whispered in his ear and then nipped at the lobe. And then moved the digit in and out slowly.

"Sh-sh-shut up!"Dante breathed harshly.

"Now,now Dante calm down."Vergil then inserted another digit."That's two Dante."Vergil huskily said.

"Stop."Dante gasped as Vergil want faster.

"Stop what?"Vergil asked playing with a erect nipple again.

"Stop talking like that."Dante breathed out.

"Why? Don't like it?"Vergil asked grinned.

"No..."Dante blushed.

Vergil grinned again and kissed his twin's lips as a third was inserted. Dante moaned into the kiss as Vergil quickened the pace. Vergil then after a few seconds stopped and Dante groaned in displeasure.

"Now for the real fun."Vergil took out his fingers, again Dante groaned and whimpered."Oh Dante what is coming next will have you in ecstasy."

Dante looked at him his eyes becoming red like Vergil's.

"Dante don't trigger yet."Vergil chuckled as he took his boxers off.

Dante tensed as he saw Vergil's erection was as big as his. Dante looked at Vergil with a look of 'That wont fit!'.

"Don't worry Dante it will fit."Vergil then positioned himself in front of Dante's ass."Here we go Dante.I don't have lube so it will hurt. I am sorry."Vergil then in one swift thrust was in to the hilt.

Dante's eyes bugged out and then he closed them tears coming to his eyes. Vergil saw and kissed the tears away. He then kissed his brother passionately, but softly. Vergil didn't move till Dante calm down.

"Y-y-you can move."Dante blushed.

"Gladly."Vergil smiled.

Vergil started slow letting Dante get used to him moving and then upped the pace. Dante moaned his pleasure as Vergil moaned his.

"You feel so good Dante."Vergil almost growled.

"Verg!"Dante tried to glare.

Vergil grinned and with a hand grabbed Dante's erection and started stroking in time with his thrusts. Dante moaned and closed his eyes giving in more and bucking his hips to get Vergil in more.

"Good boy."Vergil moaned as he went faster feeling Dante's and his release coming fast.

Then Vergil hit something that made Dante see stars and moan his name loudly. Vergil had found Dante's prostate. He grinned and hit that spot over and over making Dante chant his name like a mantra.

Vergil went faster now and finally both screamed their pleasure as both came. Dante almost triggered but relaxed himself and Vergil fell on top of him pulling out slowly.

"Verg?"Dante breathlessly said.

"Yeah?"Vergil answered just as out of breath.

"Can you untie me?"Dante asked.

"Yeah."Vergil with shaky hands undid the shirt/binds and waited to be slapped,pushed off,yelled at,or worse.

Though none came from his brother except his strong arms going around him holding him tight to his taunt abdomen. Vergil sighed happily at this.

"Verg?"Dante looked at him.

"Yes Dante?"Vergil answered.

"Don't ever leave again."Dante gripped Vergil tighter."Please don't leave me again. I don't want to lose you."

Vergil put a hand on Dante's cheek,Dante leaned into it. Vergil softly said,"I promise I will never leave you again. I will always be right here."Vergil leaned up and captured Dante's mouth in a possessive,passionate, and hungry kiss. they both were breathless after the kiss.

"I love you Verg."Dante said as he passed out spent.

"I love you too Dante."Vergil said as he pulled the covers over them and went to sleep in Dante's arms.


End file.
